


the years don't change everything

by snjeguljica33



Category: Suits - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 09:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: sorry for the bad English, but also on possible errors in consistency...i have long stopped watching Suits, even after the first season.given that Mr. Korsh never gave us a real marvey, then I wrote one (what I would like)but, this is just me, I don't like darvey at all, sorry (not)





	the years don't change everything

Harvey has been awake for a long time, and he knows Donna is awake too, but neither says anything. This has become so homely and enjoyable. Something Harvey almost never knew. Of course, the two of them were friends first of all, and nobody knew him as well as she… well, almost nobody…

If he would never admit it, the great Specter was terrified, but this couldn't even tell her.  
He never let anyone get into his and Mike's relationship. And now Mike is back, after more than a year of silence. What will he tell him? He hopes he will not immediately erupt to the surface which he wanted to hide from him.

An uncomfortable feeling causes him to get up and head for the bathroom. He hopes a cold shower will cool his head a little and improve his mood, which has suddenly darkened.

He is almost ready for work when he hears Donna moving around the apartment. A gentle smile always crossed his lips as he remembered how long it took them to get to where they are now after all these years. She's the one, at least that's what he told his mother. They both wanted to believe that ...

*

Tonight he stayed longer in the firm to complete some accumulated work. Donna is long gone. He actually wanted to be alone for a while. Calm down and think about Mike's arrival announced for tomorrow.

A familiar voice snapped him from his mind, "I knew you would be here," Mike smiles, leaning against his door.  
"Hey," Harvey looks at him in amazement, "Didn't you have to come tomorrow?"  
"I decided to come the day before. It's no small matter to face the big Harvey Specter in court," Mike continues to smile.  
Harvey looks at him in a dim light. Probably everyone's already gone, so it's past midnight.  
Mike is a little older, but not so much because of that one year, how many of the few wrinkles Harvey has noticed now that haven't been there before.  
"Nice to see you" Harvey decides to stand up and wished him welcome, maybe he can hide how nervous he is. He doesn't even know if it's the right word. He held out his hand, but Mike leaned into his space and hugged him tightly.

Harvey remembers their last hug at Mike and Rachel's wedding. The same before Mike told him not to come back. Although he didn't take it seriously at the time, when Mike even stopped answering the phone after a while, Harvey realized the full weight of the word "I'm not coming back."

But now he's in his hands again and Harvey doesn't know what to do with it. He feels his heart pound in his chest and knows that Mike is feeling it too. He feels a hand trembling and is afraid to say anything because he knows that words will eventually betray him.

Mike feels, of course, and just holds him tight. When he moves away after all eternity, he looks him straight in the eye and kisses him. Harvey is not opposed, not even surprised. This should have happened so long ago. Years ago, people, events, luck and misfortune ago… these are just the two of them here and the whole world is gone.

As they drive to the old Mike's apartment, which Harvey pays on Rick Sorkin's name, no one speaks. Harvey is sure Mike knows about him and Donna. Mike is still married. Everything that happens now is so much opposed to all his worldviews, and yet he could not care less.

He wants to be in Mike, or Mike in it, he doesn't care. He wants them to merge and be one body as they should have been long ago. Mike seems in the same thoughts as he holds his hand firmly, as if he is afraid he will disappear or change his mind.

After a quick undress, the two of them are in bed together and Harvey quietly asks "Mike, are you sure, I need to hear this, please ..." he's not sure he wouldn't die at the same time if Mike changed his mind, but he had to give him the choice.  
"Of course I'm sure, Harvey, from Chilton Hotel and Rick Sorkin" a little smile plays on Mike's lips,

And Harvey pulled him over. It needs that closeness and intimacy like breathing air. He doesn't think about Donna of Rachel anymore, he doesn't think about anything, his thoughts are screaming just MikeMikeMike…  
They kiss for a while and rub each other and then Mike slowly lowers himself and takes him in mouth. "Mhmmmm" is all he can hear at first in the silence of the room, and when Mike intensifies the suction, his own sighs turn into cries. He doesn't want to end yet, not until they're hooked up ... "Mike" Harvey squeezes his shoulder slightly, and he knows right away.  
Mike got a lube and a condom from somewhere and Harvey has further proof that Mike wanted this as much as he did.  
He spreads his legs and Mike nods slightly. This time he will open it, so he applies the lube to his hand, warming it up and coating it over a delicate Harvey hole.  
He first opens it with his fingers, gently, and Harvey can no longer stand it, "Mike, please ..." he pulls him close and kisses him desperately. Mike pulled on a condom and settled between his legs, then gently pulled it towards him.  
Maybe this is not the best pose for the first time, but they both want to watch. They want to remember every fucking second.  
When Mike starts pushing, he holds Harvey's hips firmly. He sees the original pain, but also the desire and madness that Harvey knows he sees in his eyes too. Harvey wrapped his legs around him, trying to draw him closer and deeper, if at all possible.  
Both does not take long to let a hot jet that overflow in continuous waves seem endless.

However, when they begin to calm down a little, they collapse on their side of the bed. Harvey took the condom away and brought a damp cloth so he gently cleanses it. He puts everything back in the bathroom and crashes back into bed, as close as possible to Mike.

"That was you, always was you" he whispers in Mike's hair. "Same here ..." Mike could barely form any coherent words. They know that reality is about to come crashing down on them, but they don’t care. Not for a while, at least a little of just their time.


End file.
